Fruits Basket Dares
by palmtoptiger13
Summary: Title says it all. You get to dare the fruits basket characters.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Awesome fanfiction readers, I'm going to start a Fruits basket dare story. I have one problem though, I need dares. Any type of dare will work, as long as its not really inappropriate. So review some dares, and I'll post a chapter within a few days with your dares. So please send your dares in soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruba, just have a weird obsession with it.**

Me: "Hello one and all! I am your lovable host Palmtoptiger13!"

*audience applauds*

Me: "Thank you! Ok well let's introduce our victims… I mean guests."

*ushers towards a magical door that just appeared, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Rin, Haru, Kagura, Kisa, Hero, Ritsu, and Kureno walk in, and sit down in folding chairs. A bunch of confetti canons go off*

*I glare angrily at Yuki, who cowers at my stare, hehehe this is going to be fun*

Me: "Ok, looks like everybody's here! No wait where's Akito and Ayama?"

Kyo: "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Me: "Kyo darling, did I ask you?" I glare in his direction.

Hatori: "He I mean she, refused to participate in this type of thing."

Me: *starts to laugh like a manic* Let's see about that…. "Akkkkkiiiiitttooooooo!"

*Akito falls from the sky, and lands in a chair.*

Me: "Ok, what about Ayama?"

*everyone looks around confused*

Hero: "He'll show up sooner or later."

*I shrug, and continue on.*

Me: "All right, now for the ground rules. You have to do everything I say, or face the consciences."

*Tohru raises her hand.*

Me: "Yes Tohru?"

Tohru: "What are the consciences?"

*I pull out my Harry Potter wand*

Me: "Aaavvvvadddaakkavvrraa!"

*Tohru falls to the ground, everyone gasps in horror.*

Me: "Well since this is my fantasy, and i have dares for her she can come back to life."

*Tohru reanimates, and sits up*

Me: "See, everything's ok! Now onto the first dare! Ok this dares from **Naruofan3.14587** . Hatori your going to be locked in a room with Shigura, Ayame, by the way he's here, and our special guest Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High school Host club!"

*Tamaki walks in smiling and waving, and blowing kisses to swooning girls in the audience.*

Hatori: "No. I will not be locked in a room with them. *gestures toward Shigura and Ayama.* I don't even know who that blonde guy is but I don't really want to know."

Me: *plays with wand* "Really? I think I heard you wrong?"

*Hatori's eyes widen.*

Hatori: "Fine."

*Hatori, Ayama, Shigura, and Tamaki are shoved into a little dungeon with a padlock.*

Me: "Ok, time for the next dare! This dare is also from **Naruofan3.14587. **Tohru, jump into the fiery pit of death over there."

*Tohru edges over to the overhang. Suddenly, Naruofan jumps down from the ceiling, and pushes Tohru off the cliff.*

Narufan: "Mmmwwwwaaahahahahahahahahaha! Finally my revenge…" *Walks off into the shadows.*

Me: "Okkkkkkkk then. That wasn't weird!" *Takes out wand, then brings Tohru back to life.* "NEXT DARE!"

Yuki: "This is stupid."

*I turn toward him.*

Me: "Well, I have a group of your fan club girls in a cage backstage, I'd be happy to set them free if you want ."

*Yuki shakes his head side to side.*

Me: "Good, alright this dare is from **the**** other hatter** . Ok Yuki, you have to join a support group on how older brothers aren't so bad, taught by Akito.

Yuki: "If I must."

*Akito and Yuki are led out of the room, to start the support group.*

Me: "I think it's about time we let them out of the dungeon."

*the padlock is removed, and everyone comes out, except for Hatori, who is in the fetal position.*

Me: "Okidoky then, this dare is from **Destiny. **Shigura go drink from the toilet."

*everybody starts laughing, while Shigura looks super confused.*

Kissa: "This is sad, even I got that joke!"

Shigura: "I don't get it."

Me: *looks totally board.* "You're a dog aren't you, _dogs_ drink out of the toilet."

*Shigura crosses hi s arms.*

Shigura: "Fine." *Shigura approaches the toilet, kneels down, and sticks his head in the toilet.*

Everybody: "Ewwwwwwww, Shigura's disgusting!"

Me: "Ok, I didn't think it would be that nasty. Alright that's all for now, send me your dares, just make sure there appropriate." 

**Oh my god, that was fun! Review people, without dares from you guys, I literally can't continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own fruits basket, or Hetalia Axis Powers as much as I own the statue of liberty. Which, fyi I don't own.

Me: "Were BACK!"

*everyone there except for me facepalms.*

Me: "Ok then, let's start with the dares!"

Hiro: "This is lame. Kisa we should leave." *stands up, ushers toward Kisa.*

Me: *goes into dark creepy mode, and hovers over Hiro* "Is that such a good idea, da?" *strokes led pipe*

Hiro: *runs into the corner and puts his head in his lap.*

Me: "Good, now for the first dare. This dare is from Leixym, Shigura, you have to sneak into Hanna Uo's room, and lace their clothes with, dun du duuuuuuuuuu, itching powder."

Shigura: *stands up smiling* "High school girls, high school girls!"

Me: *face plants*

Shigura: *leaves the room*

Me: "Ok, now for the next dare! CherryBlossom144 dares Hiro to make…. Lamb stew! Hahahahah you finally got what was coming you little brat!"

Hiro: "That's cannibalism!"

Me: "That's life; now get into the FREAKIN KITCHEN!"

Hiro: *stalks off, and puts on a cute strawberry apron. He pulls out some lamb meat, and puts it into a pot.* "Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" *starts crying.*

Kisa: "Aw poor Hiro!"

Me: *turns toward Kisa. Then hugs her.* "Because I love you so much, you wont be punished! Next dare! AnimeLover6184 dared Tohru to flirt with Kyo!"

Kagura: "But he's mine!"

Me: "Hahhaha lets make this more interesting, Kagura, I'm going to duck tape your mouth, and put you in a straight jacket, and force you to watch!"

*mysteries figure comes out and does those things to Kagra. Tohru goes next to Kyo.*

Tohru: " Um…. Are you tired, because you've been running through my mind all day! Or um, Are you a robber 'cause you just stole my heart!"

Me: * laughs evilly, and pushes Kyo from behind.*

Kyo: *Lands on top of Tohru, mouth to mouth.*

Everyone: "OH MY GOD."

Tohru: *eyes bulge out of her head*

Me: "Ok, that's enough for now, don't forget, review me your dares!"


End file.
